Echelon
Echelon is the third strongest alliance on the Blue sphere, member of One Vision. Charter In order to form a more perfect alliance, two bodies once separate begin a new journey towards common goals. Their order, known henceforth as Echelon, does hereby declare autonomy as a new and separate alliance. In accordance with this document the alliances known as GAT-ITEC and The Shadowhood are hereby dissolved and no longer exist. Section I: Leadership within Echelon The Leadership Council The Leadership Council is the name of the group of bodies that will be voted on and decide policy in the Echelon. Triumvirate This will be composed of three Directors who are considered the leaders of the Alliance. Directors are elected to serve a six month term staggered by a two month interval to ensure leadership stability. Directors are chosen by an election of all Proven members of the alliance which will be decided by a majority vote. Elections for a Director position will have two nominations, the first from the outgoing Director and the second selected by the eligible membership. Directors will carry 2 votes on issues voted by the Leadership Council. Congress This will be composed of 1 congressman for every 40 members. Each Congressmen will be elected for a 2 month term with the entire body subject for re-election at that time. Congress are chosen by an election of all members of the alliance which will be decided by a majority vote. The elections for the Congress positions will be held at once, filling the position with those that received the most votes. Congressmen and women will carry 1 vote on issues voted by the Leadership Council. Removal From Leadership Council A member may bring a case for dismissal of a director or congressman, at which time the Leadership Council will hold a public hearing. At the end of the public hearing if 2 members of the Leadership Council approve the removal of the congressman or director, a public vote for the dismissal of the congressman or director is held, requiring a 2/3rds majority to pass. The Ministerial Body Ministers This will be a body of Ministers that represent the five Ministries that run the day to day business of the Alliance. They have only executive power to carry out the will of the Leadership Council. Ministers are selected by the active Triumvirate to serve as long as required. The Ministerial Body is subject to review at any time. Deputy Ministers This will be a body of Deputy Ministers that represent the five Ministries that run day to day business of the Alliance. They have only executive power to carry out the will of the Leadership Council. Deputy Ministers are selected by the active Ministers to serve as long as required. Deputy Ministers are subject to review at any time. Queen/King The Queen carries out administrative duties during elections, and is selected by the Triumvirs for a life term, or until such abdications. She will also represent our alliance in public forums when needed. Echelon Press Corps These members will be specially selected Deputy ministers, with special read-only access to the Leadership Council boards. They will be in contact with Directors, Congressmen and the Minister of Internal affairs himself so that they know which information they can post to the public. They will also serve as a pressure group for the LC to release information as early as possible and feasible. Section II: The Ministerial Body The Ministerial Body handles the day to day management of the alliance and to that end is broken into five specific ministries. Minister of Defense Realm: Military both Defensive and Offensive forces. Duties: The Minister of Defense shall be in charge of organizing the combat readiness and deployment of all nations within Echelon. This includes handling rogue attacks on Echelon nations, alliance-wide wars as well as defining standards for combat situations of Echelon. Minister of Finance Realm: Management of the Alliance's Financial status. Duties: The Minister of Finance shall be in charge of organizing and managing any alliance wide efforts internally and externally involving movement of money or technology through the nations of Echelon. Minister of Foreign Affairs Realm: Management of the Alliance's Diplomats Corps and Foreign Affairs. Duties: The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be in charge of training and appointing diplomats to manage the relationship between Echelon and other alliances. This minister will also head up any efforts to establish relations through negotiations of any treaties and pacts. They will also manage and distribute foreign and domestic news to both Echelon embassies and Echelon nations. Minister of Internal Affairs Realm: Member Relations and Internal Management. Duties: The Minister of Internal Affairs shall act as a liaison between the membership and the Leadership council in all official proceedings and disputes. This Minister will also be responsible for managing the internal business of the alliance and keeping everything running smoothly. The Minister is in charge of the creation and the maintenance of guides pertaining to the education of the membership of the Echelon as well as management of the team of Mentors responsible for the education of its membership. Finally, the Minister shall oversee the recruitment and evaluation of new members. Section III: Membership The Echelon will have two officially recognized states of membership. Applicant Those members that are applying for membership in the Echelon for the first time will be required to meet a set of conditions as determined by the Minister of Development. Member Those applicants that have completed the basic requirements for membership in the Echelon, will be granted member status in the Echelon. These members will have the military and limited economic assistance of the Echelon, but will not be allowed a voice in internal elections. Section IV: Rights of members of Echelon The following rights are the fundamental rights of every member in the alliance, they are guaranteed as long as one is a member of the alliance. 1. Freedom of (Political) Speech: This right lets any member speak for whatever reason as long as it is political. Flaming and obscene language is not permissible as political speech, unless they accompany some form of political speech. Personal attacks against anyone are in direct violation of the rules set forthwith. This right encompasses both internal and external communication, though members are expected to uphold the conditions as set forward by the legally binding treaties signed by the Echelon. 2. Right of Blame: Any criminal act will be dealt with according to our own punishment systems and authorities. This right does not protect a member from being booted from this alliance, it protects a member from being attacked or thrown out for scapegoat purposes. No alliance member can be thrown out unless by judicial action or a vote by the leadership council. Once the said member is removed from alliance, then the Right of Blame no longer applies. Until then, any form of attack on the said member in question, is still considered an attack on this alliance. The only person allowed to forfeit this right is a Director for the duration of his/her term. 3. Right of Response: Every member gets a choice in the event if they get attacked. They can either go through diplomatic channels, and attempt to get repercussions, or they may skip the diplomatic process, and request immediate attack on the aggressor nation, provided that nation is not an allied one. If an allied nation seeks aggression on a Echelon member, the appropriate members will attempt a diplomatic resolution first. 4. Freedom of Sovereignty: Every member has the right to act as its own independent nation, unless its actions are in conflict with the goals of the alliance, or their actions serve to endanger this alliance, in which case the alliance will ask its member to cease it's contrary undertakings. 5. The Right of Law: Every members have the right to propose a law to add to our alliance, as the alliance works for the members, not the members working for the alliance. That said, every members will have the right to vote on changes to our constitution in a the referendum, and run for any elected office. Section V: Combat Policies During Peace Times Peace time is defined as any time that Echelon or its allies are not in a declared state of war, either defensive or offensive, with another alliance. Member nations of the Echelon are subject to the orders of the currently serving Minister of Defense or his appointed deputy/deputies/commanders in all matters relating to offensive or defensive action. In peace time a war can be called upon another alliance with a 2/3rd majority or greater vote by the Leadership Council. Members will be expected and required to respect the treaties and agreements to which the Echelon is signatory. Offensive actions in Peace Time *Nations with no current Alliance Affiliation and Alliances with less than five members are considered free game. *The alliance expects and requires you to keep at least one war slot open to cover the defensive and combat requirements of the alliance. *The Echelon reserves the right not to come to your assistance if you find yourself on a technology raid that has gone wrong (eg: attacking a nuclear power and getting nuked, attacking someone who has bigger friends etc.). In such cases the Echelon recommends cooperation with the now hostile nation. *Member nations found to be repeatedly causing diplomatic or combat related problems escalating from tech raiding will be subject to review and probation if deemed necessary. *Amendment 1: Raiding of nations in the blue sphere is prohibited, as we reside in the blue sphere, and raiding a blue nation could be potentially damaging to the trade of your own alliance. *Amendment 2: Raiding of nations in the red sphere is prohibited, as the New Pacific Order will set upon you for disrupting their trade sphere. Defensive actions in Peace Time *Members attacked by another nation may request either a military or diplomatic solution with a stated amount for reparations. *Echelon can not guarantee a diplomatic solution but will attempt to the best of its capabilities, failing a diplomatic solution the member attacked can call on a military solution. *If military solution is picked against the offensive nation attacking a Echelon member, said member can not request diplomatic solution at a later date once military action has begun. *Members may come to the defense of a Echelon member by declaring on the attacking nation, but not permitted to attack until a military solution has been requested and authorized. This is to prevent Echelon members making the decision for Echelon members that have been attacked. Section VI: Combat Policies During War Times War time is defined as any time that Echelon or its allies is in a declared state of war, either defensive or offensive, with another alliance. Member nations of the Echelon are subject to the orders of the currently serving Minister of Defense or his appointed deputy/deputies/commanders in all matters relating to offensive or defensive action. In war time congress is suspended until a time of peace is declared. All war time decisions are in the hands of the Triumvirate, including declaration of war upon alliances or individuals with a 2/3rd majority vote by the Triumvirate. Offensive actions in War Time. *Members are allowed to attack nations carrying the alliance affiliation of an alliance that we have formally declared war upon. *Members are allowed to attack nations that you have been assigned to attack by your commander or higher military position. *Members are allowed to attack nations that have attacked members of Echelon. *Members may suggest nations to attack outside the parameters stated above, but need to wait for approval before attacking. *Attacks on any nation that is authorized before the declaration of war time are to cease immediately. This includes attacks for technology, where you are required to peace out as soon as possible. Exceptions may be given by commanders or a higher position. *Members found to be disobeying rules of engagement in times of war will be subject to review and probation if deemed necessary. Defensive actions in War Time. *All attacks on members of Echelon are to be handled militarily. *No permission is required to attack a nation that is attacking a member of Echelon. Section VII: Interim Government Upon the creation of the Echelon, the following founding members will be appointed the Leadership Council. Directorate: DeathAngel RossGarner Cozmo First Congress: Oracomm jrscott Niklut The following members have also been selected to hold the following positions by the new Triumvirate. Queen – Master of Ceremonies: x Tela x Minister of Development: Sgt. McKinnon Minister of Internal Affairs: Neeps Minister of Foreign Affairs: Julius-Kaiser Minister of Finance: Blaze of Macedon Minister of Defense: AllYourBase History The leaders from GAT-ITEC and the Shadowhood met in the spacious conference room of a neutral nation. It was there that many voices shouted to be heard, each trying to gather favorable position within the alliance yet to be formed for his or her own nation. As kings and queens, princes and princesses, chancellors and presidents, each a formidable leader in their own land stepped forward to be counted, everyone in the room knew that a special alliance had been formed. Everyone would benefit in ways they couldn't imagine from this historic treaty signing. With one stroke of a gavel after all arguments had been made and all signatures applied to the great document, Echelon was officially formed. The nations each signaled home to their peoples and the new flag of the alliance was raised replacing the former flags of the Shadowhood and GAT-ITEC. As word of this new power house alliance was spread across the digiterran planet of Bob other nations began to apply for membership. Even the nations of the small but aggressive alliance RLMMO decided to take a chance on becoming members of Echelon. Casting away their own goals for growth to add to the formidable Echelon Empire that was taking shape. Rapidly growing to be among the largest alliance of nations on the globe, Echelon continues to grow and build its member nations through cooperation and aggressive common defense. Wars *Included in the history of Echelon warfare is The Unjust War. The reasons for this are twofold; first and foremost, both the greater forces of Echelon (The Shadowhood and GAT-ITEC) were involved in this war on the same side, therefore it is often illustrated that the foundations of this alliance were based on the heat of battle, and second, it is included to serve as a reminder for the brief continuation of the war against CMEA, Operation GTFO, which Echelon officially fought against. International Relations For detailed information about the treaties signed, and the signatories, press here MDoAP/MDP *One Vision New Pacific Order Grand Global Alliance Independent Republic of Orange Nations Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *New Pacific Order° *Grand Global Alliance° *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance° *Independent Republic of Orange Nations° *The Phoenix Federation *New Polar Order *Alliance of International Defence *Atlantic Empire *Vanguard *Mutually Assured Defense *House of Lords ° In One Vision, as well as a separated MDoAP/MDP Protectorate Agreements *Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance *Green Room Revolution *Aquatic Coalition Front *Aurora Borealis *ICENI PIAT/ODP *The Phoenix Collective *Genesis *League of Small Superpowers *Viridian Entente *Farkistan *Ragnarok Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances For information about maintaining this alliance, please contact: Hardstyle